Gonna Marry Her Anyway
by CUtopia
Summary: Marcus asks Katie's father the ultimate question - of course he disapproves ;)


Entry for the "Music Club" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

Category: 

Muggle Music: _Rude by Magic_

My first try on a (indirect) Katie/Marcus story – I hope you like it, leave me your opinion :)

* * *

Marcus Flint slowly walked down the street of the village Appleby while he straightened his clothes – jeans, a white dress shirt and a black blazer – and fixed his dark green tie which had loosened a bit while apparating to this place. He was not on his way to some ordinary visit and this made him even more nervous. Marcus tried to perfectly sort out what he was going to do and say because he wanted this to go well and if he wanted to succeed, he had to make a good appearance. This was not something, no... he was about to meet the father of his girlfriend Katie Bell. It may be a surprise visit, but still the reason for it was important enough to excuse his sudden appearance.

As Marcus reached the house he had been looking for his heart was racing so fast that he was sure it would jump out of his chest and as he approached the door he had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down before he could knock.

The door was opened by a man in his late fifties, his dark hair was already starting to go grey and folds were lining his clear-cut face. He looked a lot like Katie, foremost because of his brown eyes that gave him a questioning look as he asked:"How can I help you, sir?"

"Mister Bell, good morning, please excuse me for showing up at this early hour. My name is Marcus Flint, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Marcus stretched his arm to offer his hand for a shake, but Mr. Bells face had darkened as he had heard his name and now he made no measures to greet the young man in front of him properly.

"I am...", Marcus wanted to explain, not discouraged by the disapproving behaviour of Katie's dad has he was used to it.

"I know who you are", Mr. Bell interrupted him, giving him a dark glare. "You are the son of this death eater. What do you want?!"

It was nothing new that he was related to his fathers questionable loyalties, therefore Marcus felt not that offended and he had also suspected that this would come up, but he had swore to himself that he would give his best to wipe that image away from himself, for Katie. He had never been a death eater, even though many people did not believe this until he showed them his forearms to prove his point.

"Sir, I am here to talk about your daughter Katie, we... we are in a relationship since about 1 year and... and I wanted to ask for your permission to marry her. Katie told me that you were a little bit old-fashioned and that she wanted me to ask you if you would say Yes. It means a lot to her and as it is so important to her it is also important to me. I really love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Mr. Bell stared at Marcus, flabbergasted by the nature of the question. Marcus felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders after the question had been asked, but he still felt tensed about the answer.

"No. There is no way I am going to give my blessing for my daughter to marry a death eater", Mr. Bell spat out after a few seconds which he had needed to realise what he had just been asked. "Katie never talked about you before, how can I be sure that this is not some trick? So my answer is No, not until the day I die!"

In this moment Marcus realised that he would have to invest some work into convincing Katie's dad that this was a serious matter for him.

"Firstly, Mr. Bell, I am not and I have never been a death eater. Here is the prove", Marcus said, rolling up the sleeves of his blazer on both arms to show that there was no Dark Mark branded into his skin. "Secondly, she never talked about me because she feared that you would react like this – disapproving. And why should I ask for your permission to marry her if this was some trick?"

Mr. Bell stared down at Marcus' forearms, his lips tightly pressed together and arms folded in front of his chest. Then he said:"No still means No, Mr. Flint. You were a Slytherin!"

Marcus felt how some of his temper slipped out of control and a spark of desperation started to grow inside of him – he had wanted this meeting to go well, for Katie and for him.

"Why are you so rude? I am only a human! I know that my old house has a bad reputation, but this does not mean that I can´t be a good husband for Katie!"

Mr. Bell shook his head and Marcus was sure that he wasn´t even listening to what he had to say. Anger started to rise and he had to clench his hands into fists to keep himself relatively calm.

"You know what, Sir?! I´m gonna marry her anyway! No matter what you say, we will have a family! I will marry her anyway, with or without your permission!"

The two men stared at each other in anger and Marcus wished that Katie would have come along with him – she surely would have been able to sooth her father and to negotiate between them, even though Marcus was sure that it would not have come to this situation in her presence. Her father would have been forced to be more polite and to listen to what he had to say and maybe they could have been able to convince him together... but now he felt rather hopeless – a bad thing considering the fact that she would be angry if he came home with the only right answer from her dad.

"Mr. Bell, I don´t know how I could convince you that I truly love Katie! All I have to say now is that I am afraid to go home because she will have my ass if I don´t come home with a Yes. Your blessing is really important to her because she loves you, but as I said, Sir – we love each other and I am sure she will follow me to wherever I go and I WILL marry her anyway, but I want her to be happy and I know how happy she would be if you approved our relationship."

Marcus sighed and decided it would be best to leave and let Mr. Bell think about his words as he could do nothing else to influence his opinion about him and his relationship with Katie.

"I wish you a nice day, Mr. Bell", he said to the older man who was still glaring at him with a hard expression and turned to walk down the small path that lead from the front door to the street as he heard Mr. Bell call after him, his voice sounding a bit stiff:"Maybe Katie and you could join us for dinner tomorrow evening? And this was not a Yes yet!"


End file.
